


Lady Whent and the Lord Commander

by wefewwehappyfew



Series: Minisa Whent survives AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU obviously, Gen, I am still a bit of Satan, Mentions of the death of Catelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: (AU) After the taking of Riverrun by Lannister forces, Jaime interrogates Lady Minisa.





	Lady Whent and the Lord Commander

Lady Minisa was a small, old woman surrounded by an aura of dignity in her pain that won her the silent respect of many, even though she was their enemy and as his aunt Genna had advised Jaime “ _Don’t trust her. She’s a mother who’s almost lost everything. Only the gods know how far she will go to protect whoever she has left_ ”

Which wasn’t much. Just an insane daughter in the Vale and  a son whose live depended on the sex of the spawn his Frey wife would birth. She was the of last of her birth family, the Whents of Harrenhal, and had lost a husband, a daughter, a grandson and the place that had been her home for most of her life in a very short amount of time.

And yet when she looked at him, Jaime could understand the full extent of his aunt’s words.

“Lady Tully”

“Lord Commander”

Her voice was cold, but most polite.  _As it should be, you fool. She’s your enemy, as harmless as she may seem._

Still, it was unnerving. He hoped to find her as destroyed as her daughter apparently was when her son died, and yet there she was, so composed she seemed a statue at some moments.

“You know why you are here.”

“Why, I am your prisoner and that of your aunt.”

The irony of her not mentioning Lord Emmon wasn’t lost at Jaime. It made the ghost of a smile creep on his lips just for a small moment.

But more serious matters were at hand at this moment and they both knew it.

“Your son helped Ser Brynden escape. But you can mend his mistake revealing your brother-in-law’s whereabouts.”

“That’s if I knew where he is heading to.” She plainly admitted, much to Jaime’s surprise, and continued. “Neither I nor Edmure know where he decided to head to.  Or if he even had decided a destination. We simply knew what we knew: _Fish swim, even black ones_.”

This time it’s Lady Minisa the one who smiled, and for a single moment, all her bitterness and her melancholy could be seen before she put on the composed mask again.

And Jaime knew he could not use the same tactics he had tried with Edmure. Lady Minisa was not a woman who would bend to the threat of torture, at least not for herself.

Negotiation on the other hand would have been the best tactic, but alas, he had nothing to negotiate with. Both Riverrun and her son’s life belonged to the Freys. And…

“Why didn’t you escape, too?”

“Because, unlike Brynden, everybody knew where I would be going.”

“The Vale” He guesses.

“No.”

“Winterfell?” Even though it had fallen under the hands of the Bolton, maybe, but only maybe, she hoped to recover any of her other grandchildren.

“No”

“Where then?” It was starting to get tiresome.

“The Twins”

_She’s a mother who’s almost lost everything. Only the gods know how far she will go to protect whoever she has left._

“I am old, boy.” She says plainly “So old I can remember the time before the Baratheon boy and the Mad King well, even though I was younger than that nephew of yours who now styles himself king.”

If she knew (and she did, it was obvious that that goddamned letter had reached every single place of Westeros), she would never mention it.

“Many have died in the meanwhile, and I owe a great deal of my sorrows to the Freys.”

_And the Boltons, and us._

“ Then we have to be thankful you decided to stay with your son.” he replies, the sarcastic tone slipping in his words.

“And I that you haven’t killed us yet.”

She’s lost much. But so has he and she seems to notice. The cold rage in her eyes had something of pity, something that said “ _As much as we despise each other, you and I aren’t that different.”_

“Anything else you care to tell me, Lady Tully?” He broke the silence.

And yet she looked at him for a long moment before finally deciding to say:

“Nothing, Lord Commander.” And two guards came to accompany her back to her tower.

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- So, this one was the very first drabble where Minisa survives that I wrote many many years ago, when I was even more Satan than I am now XD  
> \- But seriously why don't we know more of her, or the other Dead Ladies (term taken from joannalannister at tumblr). GEORGE TELL US MORE PLEASE.


End file.
